


Look with a Blind Heart

by snowynight



Series: What You Have Tamed [3]
Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Anal Plug, Angst, Body Worship, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Intercrural Sex, Kinky, Loyalty, M/M, Magic-Users, Magical Sex Toys, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oblivious, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pining, Rimming, Sensory Deprivation, Service Kink, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Strip Tease, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: As Jim's underboss, Spock follows his every order, including submission to his sexual need. He is resigned that Jim only treats him as a friend with benefit, because it is the closest to what he wants from Jim. However, as they share days and nights of passion, Spock begins to wonder if he has more than he realizes.





	Look with a Blind Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much to my beta Liviania! All the remaining mistakes are mine.

“I haven’t permitted you to do more than looking, Mr. Spock,” Jim said with a flirtatious smile. He leaned against the bed naked, his right hand slowly moving up and down his lovely penis, his golden skin glowed on the ivory bedsheet.  
  
Spock’s mouth dried up, wishing he could replace Jim’s hand, but he forced himself to be still. “I apologize for my presumption.”  
  
“Let’s see how sincere you are.” Jim’s eyes brightened as he varied his pace, his pink tongue licking his lower lips.  
  
Spock’s mouth dried up while watching Jim’s sensual display. He flexed and relaxed his fists repeatedly because Jim hadn’t given him permission to move.  
  
“Do you want to come tonight?” Jim asked.  
  
“Yes,” Spock said, hoping that Jim would have mercy.  
  
“You’re lucky that I’m always considerate of my subordinate's need. Pull off your pants and sit here, but no touching.”  
  
Spock did as ordered, folding his trousers away, his erection hardening under Jim’s intense eyes, and the wet spot on his underwear expanded.

Jim knelt between his legs and swallowed him through the fabric. Spock’s hips jerked at the contact.

Jim withdrew his mouth and said, “Be still.”

Spock nodded, not trusting his voice and tightened his fists when Jim’s mouth returned.

Then the phone rang.

Spock had never wanted so much to destroy an inanimate object, but he had his duty. “Jim ..."

Jim continued to lick around Spock but released him before Spock forgetting about the ringing phone. “Take the call, Mr. Spock.”

It was from the manager of Jim’s most profitable nightclub, the Nemesis, telling Spock that the rival the Scorpio gang had sent armed thugs there for trouble.

“Too bad we have to stop here,” Jim said with a saccharine voice. “Come on. It’s time to work.”

Spock almost growled out of frustration as he made himself presentable, breathing slowly to beat his desire down.

The Scorpio gang was testing the waters for a future gang war, but Spock hoped they enjoyed drowning.

 

* * *

Nemesis was usually packed with dancing and drinking customers, with cutting edge music shaking the ground and dark walls with neon geometric pattern. However, tonight it was empty but for Spock’s people in a standoff with the Scorpio gang. Spock marked it on the bill the gang would pay for.

Jim looked at the Scorpio gang members and asked, “What did I do to deserve the honour of your visit?”

The Scorpio gang members were well known for their deadly hand and fist weapons and these people were no exception. One of the women wore steel claws over her knuckles. Another had a razor-styled weapon over his fists to increase their damage. With a glance, Spock catalogued six types of weapons that they wore.

One of the young men showed off the spurs worn over his hands, saying, “Well, we don’t like you being here, and we’ll do whatever we want everywhere.”

“Really?” Jim continued to smile. “Mr. Spock, do you think they deserve a welcome gift?”

“Yes, sir,” Spock said, sliding into the battle like the wind, calling on his magical bargain he made with ancient spirits. With one touch to every Scorpio gang member’s weapon, every one of them broke apart into useless pieces. Taking advantage of their dumbfoundedness, Spock neck-pinched every one of them.

“Good job, Mr. Spock,” Jim said. “I trust you to follow this up before our late meeting.”

“Yes, sir,” Spock replied, ordering his people to round the Scorpio gang members up for interrogation

Spock would make them regret their intrusion.

* * *

 

Few people knew about the living natural force that governed the world. Even fewer were able to learn and use the ancient agreements with them to use their power. Spock was among the few able to make a deal to call on them to manipulate physical reality and dreams, and he was ready to let his guests experience the brunt of his power.

The words of the contract and clauses lit up as he accessed those ancient agreements, laying out his logical argument to persuade them into honouring the bargain, offering the gang members’ blood to push them into a shared dream that he could manipulate at will.

“Where’re we?” one of the Scorpio members asked with a frown and tight fists while others nervously checked over the surroundings.

“Welcome to the world of dreams,” Spock said. “You will be held here for a time period portional to the damage you caused us. If you cooperate with me, you may be granted a permanent respite before the end of your stay.”

To the gang members, they were trapped in a rock desert with lightning and thunder far away. However, Spock saw dreams as intricate patterns of threads that he changed at will.

“I don’t believe you,” another woman in an old leather jacket said, her face filled with barely hidden anxiety.

“Fortunately, the truth remains valid despite people's belief otherwise,” Spock replied.

The Scorpio gang members learned to listen to Spock and answer questions after experiencing the sensation of flesh being cut off in small pieces from their bodies. Spock did not bother telling them that he could rip the knowledge from them like tearing a piece of paper, as it fit his purpose to shake and weaken them.

His mastery of dream allowed him to plant conditioning and instruction into their sleeping mind, turning them into Jim’s sleeper agents.

The next day Spock let them think they escaped by themselves, knowing that with previously carefully planted commands, they would strike the heart of the Scorpio gang. Spock was proud of his handiwork because he gave them a better purpose in life.

When Spock reported to Jim at night, Jim laughed. “Well done, Mr. Spock. I like your flair of doing things.”

Jim caught Spock’s right hand and started playing with it. Spock forced himself to maintain a steady breath. He lost the battle when Jim caressed his fingers and licked his palm.

“It’s time to resume our previous engagement, isn’t it?” Jim asked, his eyes turning darker with passion.

“Yes,” Spock said. Part of him hated that his heartbeat raced and his face flushed at Jim’s words, that he would long for physical pleasure and loss of control. However, when Jim left for the bedroom without even bothering to throw a glance backward, Spock followed as always.

Spock breathed deeply to catch Jim’s exotic aroma, enjoying how Jim’s muscles stretched and relaxed in a pleasant view. He would drown himself in Jim’s desire, demand and need, and fulfill them as always.

This was what Spock could receive from Jim, and he would savour every moment.

Three months later the Scorpio gang’s boss was murdered and their headquarters exploded. Spock told Jim about that with satisfaction. Jim smiled brightly and whispered in his ears, “Ready for your reward?”

Spock shivered slightly, already looking forward to what Jim had in mind.

* * *

 

Sometimes Spock hated Jim, hated him enough that he wanted to crush Jim into pieces and devour him.

Another expensive party at a well-connected local socialite’s mansion to let willing people to make connections and deals. The dining room was decorated with detailed wall paintings and replicas of sculptures, overseeing everyone in their tailored suits and evening dress, who were sipping their expensive wine and assessing the other’s worth. However, Spock was fixated on the complicated courtship dance between Jim and their host with dread, wondering whether Jim would stay with her tonight. He hated being this jealous creature dreaming of pulling Jim from the woman’s grasp and staking a claim on him. He hated that he could not stop watching them, even though similar scenes had played out numerous times.

Ms Gutenberg was a physically attractive woman and charming host. Her purple eyes sparked with an unspoken invitation when talking to Jim, who burst into laughter at her words and patted her forearm. Ms Gutenberg leaned towards Jim, looking at him through her eyelashes, and showed her half-exposed breasts to him.

She put a hand on Jim’s arm, and Spock wanted to rip it away.

Would Jim go to her bed tonight? Painful as the thought might be, it would benefit Jim as Ms Gutenberg was not only beautiful, but also powerful and well connected. Spock imagined how Jim would lavish her with his attention, kiss and touch her to bring her to such ecstasy that she had never imagined before. Spock‘s mind was filled with unwelcome images of a flushing and naked Jim having sex with her

Jim laughed and kissed Ms Gutenberg on her cheek. Spock kept watching until Jim joined him. He made sure their shoulders touched when they left.

The party was ending, and the guests started to leave. Spock held the door open for Jim to offer him the front passenger’s seat. When Spock settled into the driver’s seat of the car, Jim leaned into his space.

“A penny for your thoughts? ” Jim asked.

Spock replied, “I trust that you enjoyed yourself tonight.” He hated that he was relieved that Jim left with him.

“Not bad. Ms Gutenberg is an interesting conversationalist, and she has useful connections for us. It could be the beginning of a mutually beneficial friendship,” Jim said. “How about you?”

“Adequate.”

“Not a party person, right?” Jim smiled at him fondly. “At least you have to admit that the food was decent. I really loved the tomato bruschetta. When will we return home?”

“We should arrive in 17.93 minutes, barring unforeseeable traffic incidents,” Spock replied, hating how gratified he felt that Jim would return home with him.

* * *

 

“Join me in the shower?” Jim asked in Spock’s ear when they left the car, the moisture and heat on Spock’s skin causing Spock to shiver.

“Affirmative,” Spock said.

In the shower, Spock shampooed and massaged Jim’s head gently, while Jim leaned against him with closed eyes. He rinsed away the suds in Jim’s hair, warming his own hands to soap Jim, enjoying the sensation of Jim’s wet, warm skin. He washed Jim from head to toes, gently lifting Jim’s penis to wash the skin underneath and behind, enjoying Jim’s sigh when Spock cleaned him thoroughly. When Spock dried Jim with a towel and carried him to his bedroom, Jim’s face sported a pink flush, and his pupils were dilated.

Lying on the ivory sateen bed sheet and resting his head on the down pillow, Jim glowed when spreading himself over the bed and smiling at Spock lazily. The warm light of the lotus bed lamp brought out the gold in Jim’s eyes, one reason Spock bought it at the first place.

Although the weather was warm, Spock pulled a soft blanket over Jim to keep him warm.

Jim’s feet had taken a day’s toll, so Spock sat on the side of the bed and put Jim’s feet in his lap, rubbing his hands to keep them comfortable to Jim. He wrapped one foot with a warm towel and gently stretched the other. He squeezed and stroked it from top to bottom, and then worked with the other until Jim’s feet were fully relaxed.

Spock massaged the soles of Jim’s feet, feeling how delicate and soft they were. Then he kissed Jim’s feet thoroughly before putting on moisturizing lotion.

No matter how Spock hated Jim, Spock could only be tender to Jim. He would continue to care for Jim until Jim no longer wanted it.

Jim laughed, which sounded like a wind chime. His scent embraced Spock. “Your hands are magic. ”

“I am gratified to hear that.”

“Come here,” Jim said. Then he sat up and arranged himself to sit on Spock's lap facing him, his legs crossed around Spock's waist, his arms around his back and his hands holding his head.

“You’ve been so good to me,” Jim said. “I have thought about you for the whole night. You looked so inscrutable standing there, and only I knew how passionate you were, how sexy you were blindfolded and cuffed when I played with you, lying here and taking everything I did to you. You’ll let me do everything to you, right?”

“Yes,” Spock shivered as Jim's words brought back last night's memory, how Jim teased and tortured him with his mouth and hands, bringing him to the brink of orgasm repeatedly and denying his release until Spock thought he was going mad from desire. His heart raced in anticipation.

“Do you want to be good for me tonight?”

“Yes.”

Jim bit Spock's neck, his moist breath tickling Spock. “Take out the toys you showed me yesterday. I want you to demonstrate their use on yourself.”

Spock felt his cheeks heat up, but Jim only watched him expectedly. Finally, with a sigh and a wave of his hand, he called on his agreement with the ancient power of objects.

 _As I have fulfilled the clause by paying my efforts for Jim’s information, I hereby demand compliance with our agreement to withdraw things to where they have never been,_ Spock chanted.

The ancient beings had heeded his appeal, so Spock retrieved the new set of toys with his magic.

The first one he chose was a dusting ball.

“This can be applied to the skin. The soft material is guaranteed to be non-abrasive. As you specified that you wanted something stimulating when applied externally, I designed it to dust pollens that could cause sexual arousal when moving. It can be adjusted for different action levels.”

Spock tried to be clinical in his attitude to distract himself from his embarrassment. Jim made it harder by leaning towards him, pressing his hip against his groin.

“Cute,” Jim said, playing with the soft hairy ball that made soothing sounds, and handing it back to Spock. “Now show me.”

Spock breathed deeply and put the ball on his legs, feeling the heat rising to his ears.

The ball continued to make happy sounds rolling around Spock's thighs, dusting a generous amount of pollen. Its fur tickled Spock's skin. By instinct Spock was about to suppress his physiological reaction. He forced himself to deliberately release his control so that he could show Jim the toy’s effect.

The effect was obvious. Spock started to squirm and bit his lips to try to escape from the electric sensation, but the dusting ball stuck firmly to his skin. The pollen, absorbed through his skin, lit a fire inside his body. The pleasure and pain started to be overwhelming, and he let out a sound.

He looked up at Jim. “Is the … this sufficient?”

Jim drew small circles around his shoulders and grounded Spock. “It's good, but it can do more, right? Can you show me?”

Spock was burning. He could say no. Jim would let him stop. The torture could end.

But Jim asked him to do more, and he could not disappoint Jim.

“Yes …” Spock tightened a fist so hard that his nails cut into the palm, and moved the ball to his groin with his other shaking hand.

Immediately Spock hissed, his penis hardened so much that it hurt, and he could not go on anymore ---

He came and screamed, panting.

Jim set aside the ball. He gently caressed Spock's penis to a weak completion, and hugged Spock with another arm. Spock leaned on his shoulder, breathing in his scent.

“It's all right. I am so proud of you. You have outdone yourself with your work, and done a great job letting everything go for me.”

Spock's breath gradually calmed down, still shaken from his loss of control. However, Jim’s praise caused warmth and pride to radiate through his body.

“Do you … do you need another demonstration?” He dreaded an affirmative answer, but he would obey Jim if Jim said yes.

“Not now. You deserve a break and a treat,” Jim said. “Do you want me to kiss you better?”

“Thank you,” Spock replied, leaning into Jim’s embrace and nuzzling Jim’s neck.

Jim did kiss Spock better. When Spock recovered sufficiently, he demonstrated fully the use of the other toys throughout the night.

“What is this for?” Jim picked up an artificial flower.

“For suction of the penis. Ah!” Spock let out a shout when Jim put it on his penis and it started sucking.

Jim played with an object with curved head “What about this?”

“This is used to stimulate the prostate. It is remote controllable,” Spock said, resigned to demonstrating its use as Jim’s eyes sparkled with mischief.

By the end of the night, Spock was so exhausted that he could hardly lift a hand, and he was in dire need of meditation to bring himself under control. However, Jim kept telling him how proud he was of Spock the whole night, kissing and petting and holding Spock when Spock was overwhelmed, and watching Spock with soft eyes. _It is worth it_ , Spock thought when he collapsed by Jim’s side, with Jim ruffling his hair.

Before Spock fell completely asleep, he already started drawing blueprints for another set of toys for Jim in his mind.

* * *

 

At a dead end of an alley, Spock backed his target to the corner.

“You can’t!” The Red Cat screamed.

Spock shot him and put his weapon back into his holster.

The Red Cat was daring and reckless. He might have succeeded in becoming a new power in the city, but he made the mistake of setting Jim as his target.

After a shot to his head to ensure his death, Spock returned to Jim’s side. “It is done,” Spock said.

“Good job,” Jim said with brightened eyes. He hugged Spock loosely, smelling Spock’s neck. “You have blood on yourself.”

Spock looked down at the stains.  It must have come from Red Cat. “It’s of no consequence.”

“You must have known that enemies’ blood on your skin turns me on,” Jim said, baring some of his teeth. Then he licked the drops that messed up Spock’s skin. When he finished, his voice grew deeper. “Are you tempting me?”

After an inner struggle, Spock replied as Jim kissed the place where Spock’s neck connected with his shoulder. “It was not my original purpose, but I will not object to its effect.”

Spock was resigned to his desire for Jim. However he might have wanted differently, he did want Jim. It was easier to forget and drown himself in what they both wanted.

Jim’s scent grew stronger, and Spock felt intoxicated.

“Your good work deserves recognition,” Jim said. He gave Spock a light kiss while grinding his body against Spock. Then he stepped away from Spock, placed one foot before another and gave Spock a come-hither look.

* * *

 

Back in Jim’s bedroom, Spock watched Jim sliding the silk shirt up to his middle, showing his taut stomach, before pulling it downwards several times. Spock’s fingers itched to remove it, but he stayed still in his original place. Jim winked at him, and finally rewarded Spock with stripping the shirt off. Jim’s chest glittered under the dim light, and he moved his hand up and down to caress himself. Spock was mesmerized by how beautiful Jim was when Jim was absorbed by his pleasure, his face opening slightly and his tongue licking his lips.

Jim threw his shoulders back and rolled his hips. Then he turned his back to Spock, who would be frustrated if he were a human. Then Jim turned back, leaning against a wall and slinking his body up and down several times before walking towards Spock. He hooked his thumbs into his waistband, pulling his trousers to his feet, kicking them at Spock. Spock picked them up and folded them as Jim bent his knees and slithered his underwear down to his ankles, stepping away and kicked it at Spock’s face. Spock took a breath until he put it aside.

Jim stood close to Spock, his hand messing up Spock’s hair. “Do you want to do the honours?”

Spock held Jim in his arms and kissed him. When Jim opened for him, he sucked Jim’s soft lips gently and let his tongue enter Jim. Their tongues playfully tangled for awhile. Then Spock revisited and mapped Jim with his tongue.

His hands moved up and down Jim’s naked back, and arrived at his round ass. He squeezed and kneaded it, his fingers gently drawing circles around the rim, loving how full Jim’s ass was in his hands.

Jim leaned further into him, rubbing against him lightly. Spock ended the kiss and saw that Jim was getting half hard. Spock's mouth started to water at the lovely sight.

He adjusted his grip and pulled Jim up, putting him on a dresser so that he could appreciate Jim’s penis. It was getting erect under his eyes. Spock held it in his hands, moving them up and down, feeling its precious weight. It was exposed, vulnerable and tempting like its owner.

Jim rested his legs on Spock's back as a benediction. Spock took Jim into his mouth and started his worship.

He licked the head, tasting the clean salty flavour, teasing Jim further and enjoying Jim’s gasps while Jim gently petted his hair.

Spock swallowed as much of Jim in as possible, humming and feeling how full he was, how the lovely weight pressed against his cheeks. He sucked and moved of his body's own accord, and he lost count of the time. All he focused on was giving proper due and pleasure.

Jim’s hands pulled Spock's head and took charge, moving it up and down to fuck his face. Spock relaxed his muscles and suppressed his gag reflex, letting Jim go further and taking the ride.

He could feel Jim growing harder and going faster in his mouth. When he withdrew himself from Spock's mouth, Spock leaned forward trying to catch him back.

“Close your eyes,” Jim said.

Spock did with his heart racing. He wanted his fill, but this was good too.

Jim came all over his face, and Spock could feel Jim’s come dripping from his cheeks and beard. He licked the drops on his lips, knowing how obscene he looked and did not mind. He loved how Jim marked him.

Spock licked Jim’s penis clean when he probed his penis against Spock's mouth. For a moment he had an image of kneeling and holding Jim in his mouth when Jim worked, and he was painfully hard at that.

When Jim’s breath calmed down, he extended his arms and Spock carried him to the bed, lying side by side. Spock's erection was trapped between them, but Spock forced himself to be still. His pleasure was for Jim to give.

Jim ignored it, kissing Spock's collarbone and playing with Spock's chest hair, adjusting his own position and resting a thigh near Spock's groin, but not near enough.

Jim busied himself planting kiss marks on Spock's shoulders and chest, his breath warm and tickling, his scent now smelling like the spring.

Tomorrow Spock would appreciate the marks in a mirror, to keep Jim’s handiwork with him for awhile. It was the closest he could remain with Jim, and he would enjoy it as much as he could.

Now he lay down and let Jim work, his arousal subdued like a dull pain.

Finally Jim looked up at him, his hand resting against Spock's groin. “What's this? Someone's excited.”

Spock felt his face warm up and said nothing, even though logically he knew it was nothing to be ashamed of.

“You’re so hard. I bet you must have lain here all hot and bothered, longing for some release,” Jim said while petting Spock. Spock groaned, his arousal spiked up by Jim’s words and hand. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want … your hand.”

“Like this?” Jim said, resting his hand above Spock's groin.

Jim was in a teasing mood again. Spock knew that he would need to satisfy Jim to be granted relief.

His face heat up as he let out the words Jim liked. “I want … I want your hand moving up and down. Stroke it. Yes!” Spock half shouted when Jim did what Spock said.

Then Jim stopped. “What else?”

Spock felt his blush spread down. “Please continue the motion.”

“You have to spell it out for me to know what you want. Do you want me to touch your head?” Jim’s fingers brushed it once. “Do you want me to play with your balls? They’re so heavy and full in my hands. Do you want me to play with your hole? I still remember how hungry it was for me, sucking me in and begging me to stay inside forever. Tell me. You know what I want to hear.” Jim smiled a devilish grin.

Spock did know the filthy words Jim wanted to hear. He struggled to speak them out. “I want your thumb to touch the head. I want you to … cup and touch my balls. I want you to … play with my hole.” His shame mixed with his arousal made him more desperate. “Please.”

Jim's eyes brightened and his breath rate increased. It was gratifying to know that Jim was affected, too. “How can I not when you ask me so well?”

Jim’s hands were magic. He rolled his fingers around the head, moved a hand up and down Spock's erection, cupped and caressed his balls as Spock said, stirring flames wherever he touched. Then he squeezed Spock's ass and, gently nudging a finger against it, teased Spock's hole.

Then Jim put the fingers in Spock's mouth. Spock licked and sucked them, making a pop sound, his heart racing for what Jim’s brilliant fingers would do to him.

Jim pressed one finger to Spock's hole, sliding it in shallowly. Spock relaxed his muscle so Jim could do it easier.

Jim pushed his finger in, almost withdrawing all of it and pushing it back again, stretching Spock's hole until it hit a spot inside Spock.

An electric sensation hit Spock. Spock pushed his ass back and forth, not knowing what he craved more: pushing into Jim’s grip for the much craved friction, or pushing against Jim’s fingers torturing Spock's prostate.

Jim now had two fingers riding Spock's ass, and his other hand picking up the pace. “You’re so hot and tight. Your hole is so hungry. It sucks me in when I try to go. I must have neglected your need recently. What if I filled you with a plug? You can wear it the whole day, stretching you nicely so you will be prepared for me anytime. No one but me will know how hungry and ready you are for me. Do you like it? ”

“Yes, yes …” _Anything. Anything_. Spock panted and shivered.

Jim used a faster pace on Spock's erection. “You’re about to come now. I feel how eager and ready it is. Remember the first time I did it like this and you almost jumped? I don't know how you could be neglected for so long, but you're mine now, and I take care of mine.”

Spock lost himself when Jim declared this. He fucked into Jim’s hand, coming all over it and collapsed on Jim’s shoulders.

Jim put his wet hand by Spock's lips, and Spock licked it clean. Jim petted Spock's back, slowly withdrawing his other hand from Spock, and kissed him.

Spock leaned towards Jim, savouring Jim’s sweet scent and gentle touch. They both needed a shower, but Spock hesitated to break the spell.

“I’m serious about the plug,” Jim mouthed the words on Spock's skin. “I want you to be nicely filled and ready, and only I know about it. Will you wear one for me tomorrow?”

“Yes,” Spock replied, shivering inside.

“You’re so good.” Jim’s eyes softened. Spock both dreaded and hoped for tomorrow to come.

* * *

 

Spock wore a plug under his underwear, as per Jim's instruction. It felt … unusual. It was small and discreet, but when he moved he still felt self-conscious that people might notice how he was filled from inside.

His control was taxed to his limit when he sat through a long and tedious business meeting for negotiation of deals, several staff meetings that demanded his presence, and a councilor candidate who wanted to earn Jim’s support. He performed with utmost professionalism, trying to ignore how the plug pressed further into him.

Jim surely noticed. He said and did nothing that would expose Spock's secret directly, but Spock’s heart raced up when Jim threw him a knowing glance, brushing against him when he walked by. The plug stimulated him from the inside, and at the end of the day Spock was stuck in a state of arousal.

When he looked down at the glass surface of the desk, he saw a subtle blush clouding his face. The heat spread to his neck and he fervently hoped no one would guess the cause.

When the day's work was over, Spock bent down to tidy up the paperwork on the desk. Jim stood behind him, cupped and caressed his ass through his trousers. Spock felt them tighten significantly.

“I need to see if you have followed my instruction,” Jim said. ”Pull these down.”

The door was locked, but Spock still froze for a moment. “Here?”

“Yes,” Jim said, squeezing Spock's ass.

Spock slowly pulled off his belt and his trousers, letting them slip to his ankles and stepped away from them. His fingers paused on his waistband.

“Continue.” Jim sounded relaxed but firm, so Spock stripped off his underwear, feeling the cool air on his naked skin, trying not to think about the image he presented.

Jim caressed his ass and his fingers landed on the bottom of the plug. “You are beautiful.” His voice was breathy and sincere.

Spock was unsure how to take Jim’s sentiment, so he pushed back into Jim's hand to break the moment.

“You're so eager.” Jim said. “Your initiative and ability to follow discipline pleases me.”

Gently Jim pulled out the plug, and Spock sighed in relief. Then he almost jumped when he felt something soft inserted into his hole, with warm wet air breathed on his skin.

“Jim, stop!” _How can Jim be doing this, putting his tongue in ...?_

Spock tried to wriggle away from Jim, but Jim held his ass in a firm grip and continued his action. He could have freed himself if he really tried, but he might hurt Jim. For a moment Spock could not decide the best course of action.

Jim’s tongue went in and out, his saliva wetting Spock’s skin. Spock’s struggle grew weaker as his nerves lit up in pleasure with Jim’s action. _But this is so unsanitary,_ his mind protested. _More!_ His body begged.

Spock could never have imagined he was so sensitive there, but Jim’s tongue knew what it was doing. Soon, to his shame, he braced himself on the desk, pushing earnestly back into Jim, silently asking Jim to eat him out, while covering his face with his arms. He squirmed when Jim did something that made his nerves sing, and he felt his face heat up for his shamelessness.

Spock’s arousal rose to the peak, finally bringing him over. He panted, still half doubting that it really happened.

Jim hugged him from behind. “Is it enjoyable?”

“Yes,” Spock said. “However, it is unsanitary and I insist that you should rinse your mouth as soon as possible to prevent possible infection.”

“Relax, I know what I’m doing. It is no less sanitary than you kissing my feet, and I know you must have cleaned yourself completely before putting in the toy.”

“Why do you do this?” Spock asked, avoiding to admit that he did exactly what Jim said.

“Because you have a great ass, which begs for me to eat it out.”

Spock felt his blush deepen at Jim’s answer.

Jim rinsed his mouth and cleaned his teeth thoroughly in the adjacent bathroom under Spock’s watch, but when Jim kissed him, Spock opened under Jim as usual.

* * *

 

Recently a man had started a cult in Jim’s home turf. While newfangled cults were a dime a dozen in this city to fool the desperate, this cult had gained a lot of momentum as the self-proclaimed prophet had delivered several times on his promise to save his followers from the monsters that roamed the city by deciphering secret codes hidden in his holy book.

Spock had monitored the cult from afar with his people, until he found something worthy enough to report to Jim.

“Clever man. What does he prophesy about?” Jim asked. “I also want to hear about that holy book he‘s so fond of.”

“Ambiguous statements that can be interpreted any way the listener perceives, but his recent sermon shows some possible knowledge about our former master,” Spock said softly to lessen the impact. “He never leaves the book behind, so it will require time to identify its nature.”

Jim stiffened, tempting Spock to reach out to massage his shoulders to soothe the muscles.

“Interesting person.” Jim broke the awkward silence. “Raise the surveillance. I want a closer look at the book and I don’t care how it’s done.”

“Yes,” Spock replied, mentally preparing plans for that.

Jim stared at a far spot at the wall; his scent turned more spicy with citrus flavour. Spock wanted to comfort him, but Jim started to talk before Spock coming up with words. “Do you remember our first meeting?”

“Yes,” Spock said. Back then he would have never expected his master’s prized flower to conquer his heart, body and katra.

“Really? I must have told you that you were a sight for sore eyes.”

“It is not what you have said,” Spock replied. “You said you were mystified by the appeal of pointy ears.”

“Really,” Jim laughed. “Were you charmed by me enough to remember every word during the exchange?”

“Total recall,” Spock said. _I’m a slave to your charm since our first meeting._

The self-proclaimed prophet was one of the escaped slaves like them, but unlike them he sold people to his master for his freedom and his book was one of the rewards. Spock took extra pleasure to destroy his power base and hunt him.

* * *

 

As a mob boss with control of a lot of lucrative business, Jim needed to deal with a large amount of daily paperwork for their operation. Today as Jim finished them with Spock’s help in his study, he leaned back to his chair and said, “No rest for the wicked, Mr. Spock.”

“It is time for you to have your meal,” Spock reminded him. Left to his own devices, Jim probably would only grab a chicken sandwich and lose himself in work.

“Will you join me?”

“Vulcans do not need as much food as humans.”

“But I desire your company,” Jim gave him a smile that lit up the room. “No better seasoning than a lovely face and stimulating conversation.”

“Very well,” Spock said, softening his eyes at Jim’s words. “The usual?”

“Sure.”

Spock walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner for them both: his was a simple soup, while Jim’s was a creamy tomatoes and spinach pasta. He laid out the food at the dining room, where Jim was waiting with a smile.

During their meal they talked about the daily happenings, Spock’s projects and books they recently read. After their meal they returned to Jim’s study. Spock took out a chessboard from a shelf and laid it out on the desk between them for their regular game.

Spock made the chessboard with animated pieces that played out fights on his own, and he still remembered the warmth at Jim’s delight receiving it.

After several moves, Spock's knight tackled Jim’s pawn to the board, pinching its neck to render it immobile.

“Its fighting move is exactly like you,” Jim said as he watched the fight.

“It is an efficient technique,” Spock replied, stricken by his similarity with the piece.

Spock might be Jim’s knight, but a knight on a chessboard was only another piece to use.

Spock subdued the melancholy induced by his thought, and considered his next move as Jim leaned forward saying, “What if we spice up the challenge with a deal?”

“What kind of deal?” Spock asked. Last time Jim suggested a game of stripper chess. Spock lost badly because of the distraction of Jim showing his glorious golden skin. He was wary of what tactic Jim was considering now.

“The winner can decide on what we will do tonight,” Jim said, fluttering his eyelashes.

Spock was now determined to win. “Deal.”

After a brutal game where Spock ruthlessly applied every strategy he knew, Jim conceded the game. “What do you like us to do?” Jim asked.

Now that Spock was in charge, he thought for several moments about his game plan for tonight.

“Let's bathe together,” Spock said.

In the bathroom, Spock undressed themselves and entered the stone bath with Jim. Warm water current caressed their skin and soft music played at once.

Spock held Jim in his lap in the bath, washing Jim with a sea sponge, tracing circles around Jim’s chest and navel, gently moving to run it up and down Jim’s penis while Jim softly rubbed against his hand. After cleaning Jim up thoroughly, Jim’s skin was warm and wet, and his toes curled up in pleasure.

When they moved to Jim’s bed, Spock proceeded to treat Jim with gentleness, kissing every part of his skin and memorizing his body with his touch, sucking his erect penis and taking care of him, savouring the weight, the warmth and Jim’s taste when he came.

Then Jim held Spock's penis, moving his hand up and down and caressing Spock's head. Spock came very soon.

Spock's penis stirred slightly as Jim licked away the come on his hand, sucking his fingers as a show. Then he kissed Spock, who was thrilled to find his taste marking Jim.

“You're fantastic,” Jim said after the kiss. “Is it the type of sex you prefer? I thought you liked what I usually did to you, but I might be mistaken. I can do gentle if you like it.”

Spock breathed deeply to calm himself as he answered Jim. “I am satisfied with our usual arrangement.”

“Are you sure? You don't need to hold your tongue because of me.”

“Vulcans are always sure,” Spock said, his ear tips heating up as he admitted to his desire.

Jim liked to tease and torture him during sex, pushing him to his limit, breaking him into an overwhelmed mess, but he always fixed Spock up afterwards. He taught Spock to crave the breaking, as well as the fixing.

“Good.” Jim’s face lit up.

“What would you have done if you had won? ”

“If I tell you now, it’ll ruin the surprise, but suffice it to say it involved some very nice handcuffs and more.”

Spock wondered whether he had taken the best choice tonight.

Jim yawned, leaning into Spock's arms and closing his eyes. Spock embraced him from behind, his heart warmed when Jim Ieaned into his arms and nudged his head against Spock’s chest.

Listening to Jim’s quiet breath, Spock fell into a calm sleep.

* * *

 

Jim said to Spock's ear. “Come to me at nine tonight. I have need of you.”

At eight fifty-five, Spock arrived at Jim’s room.

Spock felt sweat dripping from his cheeks and back. Any moment now he would go crazy .

Jim told him to kneel on the bed, hands behind his back, while tying hemp ropes around his shoulders, chest and arms. He put his fingers between the rope and Spock's nipples to secure a knot against them each, and teased them to small hard nubs against the rope. Then he continued his handiwork.

The pattern Jim tied around Spock was complicated, with the ropes forming diamond patterns over his chest, groin and hole. Spock made himself stay still for Jim to work, even though his skin tingled from the sensation of the rope stretching against him.

Jim sucked Spock’s penis to full hardness before securing the knot until Spock panting and about to come. Then he squeezed him to stop his orgasm. He smiled at Spock's begging eyes. “I have something to do. Keep it hard for me before I return.”

“Jim …” Spock’s body was tense with denied satisfaction.

“Let me give you an incentive,” Jim said with a smile, pulling his trousers down. Spock’s mouth watered at the obvious bulge inside .

Jim rubbed himself and sighed. Spock tried to pounce forward, but the rope restricted his motion.

Then Jim released his penis from his clothing, closing his eyes while leisurely fondling himself. Spock was so hard that he hurt.

“Close your eyes,” Jim said as he tied a blindfold on Spock's eyes. His footsteps receded, leaving Spock in his personal hell.

Spock’s time sense told him Jim had left him alone for fifteen minutes, but it must have made a mistake. As Spock saw nothing but darkness, his mind replayed the memory of Jim masturbating before him constantly. All his other senses were sensitized to stimuli, like the cool air on his skin, the texture of the ropes on him, and how Spock's erection hurt from the denied orgasm. The ropes rubbed against him when he shivered, torturing him with the pressure and friction.

He trembled with effort to keep himself still, and let out a moan when he almost tumbled forward, not wanting to think of the image he was presenting: his cheeks and body burning, his penis dripping, his mouth open for more air.

He could release himself if he wanted, but Jim wanted him to stay like this. He would be disappointed if Spock disobeyed his order. Spock had always been good with fulfilling Jim’s commands. He could not fail.

When would Jim return? Would he make Spock stay like this the whole night? Jim would not be so cruel, would he?

Spock heard a litany of begging and moaning from his mouth distantly, and he stared at the door like a death prisoner waiting for a unlikely pardon. Would Jim —

The door was open.

Spock had already slumped on his heels, and his body squirmed of its own accord when Jim’s familiar footsteps approached. It sounded unusually loud, and Spock moaned again, “Jim ...”

Jim kissed him on his cheeks before removing his blindfold. His eyes were soft and full of wonder. “You're so beautiful and desperate for me.” He rubbed the wetness on Spock's cheeks and licked his fingers. Spock fumbled forwards trying to catch them.

“Did you cry?” Jim asked with rare worry in his voice.

Did he? Spock did not know. He was too far gone. “Please, Jim. I want … your cock. Your everything.”

“You're perfect,” Jim spoke softly, and Spock perked up in pride.

Jim opened his pants and released his beautiful penis straight into Spock's mouth, with a hand guiding Spock's head. It was too slow, and Spock fought against the grip that restrained him.

As Jim let go, Spock swallowed it until it hit the back of his throat. It was perfect like other parts of Jim, and Spock could do it forever. Jim fucked into his mouth and Spock moaned around him.

Then Jim pulled it out and Spock cried, “No!” He dropped back on his knees without Jim’s support, and was ready to beg again.

“I want to take care of you,” Jim said, while he pressed Spock against himself, rubbing his penis against Spock's, tugging the knots to give the extra pressure —

Spock came all over Jim, dropping himself on Jim’s shoulders. Jim came on him afterwards.

Jim carefully cut off the ropes on Spock with a pair of scissors and took them off Spock, holding Spock in his arms and gently rocking him, saying soothing incomprehensible things to him, while Spock was sleepy in Jim’s arms, comforted by Jim’s heartbeat.

Jim insisted on cleaning them both up and making Spock comfortable. Then he returned to spoon Spock and kissed his scalp. “I seem to demand too much of you, Mr. Spock.”

 _What does Jim mean by that?_ “Never,” Spock replied with anxiety. “You can do with me whatever you want.”

“You're a treasure, Spock,” Jim said. “You always follow my orders without questions, and perform beyond any expectation. It's easy for me to exploit that. I should have been more considerate because you deserve it.”

Spock felt warmth radiating through his body, but did not quite know how to reply to Jim’s sentiment. “I follow your orders because I want to.” _I will follow you unto death. Better together in hell than a heaven without you._

Jim was quiet for a while. “Your words mean a lot to me.”

Later, when Spock recovered, Jim had slow, loving and gentle sex with him, and broke Spock with his tenderness. Something changed between them, but Spock was unsure how to define it.

* * *

 

Jim was about to depart for a business trip, but he wanted Spock to stay. “I trust only you to be in charge when I am not here.”

It killed Spock's protest, so he ramped up Jim’s security details and ensured that they knew the importance of their duty.

The night before Jim’s departure, Jim asked, “Can you do something for me?”

“Anything.”

“Why did I know it would be your answer?” Jim laughed. “I will miss you, Mister, and I want something that let me pass the nights alone without your pretty mouth and body. ”

“What is your suggestion?”

“Why don't you put on a show for me? I want to see how you satisfy yourself when I’m not here to provide for you. I want the fresh image of you pleasuring yourself in my mind when I think about you.”

Spock breathed deeply. If Jim wanted a show, he would put on the best show for him.

He stripped off his shirt, socks, trousers and underwear, stepping away from them and stood naked before Jim, feeling his skin warming up under Jim’s appraisal. The thought that he was doing it deliberately to arouse Jim made him feel more exposed than usual.

He sat by the pillow, and raised and spread his legs open. Then he moved his hand up and down his penis.

He did it with a slow stroke first. Remembering the tricks Jim did to him, he played with the head and his balls, spreading more to give himself space.

Jim’s eyes brightened, and his hand was tightened in a fist. It was gratifying to see that Jim was affected.

Breathing in more, Spock poked his fingers into his mouth to wet them, licking them one by one. Jim’s eyes followed their motion, and Spock licked around his knuckles, slowly pushing them in and out, making a bigger show than usual. Then he raised his ass above a nearby pillow so that he could insert a finger easily into his hole.

He slid his finger in shallowly, relaxing his muscle to dive deeper. He looked at Jim at first, but unable to withstand Jim’s predatory glare for long, he moved his eyes away, his hands dutifully working from both sides.

Jim’s hunger radiated through his eyes, and Spock was strangely proud of his influence on Jim. When he jerked his ass up and panted, letting loose a string of sounds, he was no longer sure whose benefit the show was for.

As his orgasm was imminent, Spock risked looking up at Jim, whose eyes were so soft and fond that Spock came. He dropped his head to the pillow and panted.

“You're wholesome,” Jim said, pouncing on him and kissing him, his hard bulge pressed against Spock. “I can't wait to return to you.”

“Let me,” Spock said, sliding his hand to cup Jim’s groin through his trousers.

Jim laughed. “Later. I bet you can work it up again, can't you?”

“Male Vulcans have refractory period like humans,” Spock said.

He was interrupted by Jim biting and licking his ear tips, and his penis stirred in interest. Jim was right after all.

* * *

 

The next morning Jim wrecked Spock into a mess by blowing him and drawing a flower shaped dildo into him at the same time until Spock came again and again.

“Remember me sometimes,” Jim said. His voice vibrated against Spock's penis.

 _As if I would forget you_ , Spock thought, his body pleasantly sore with Jim’s enthusiasm.

“Why don't you link up our minds? I want us to be able to reach for each other anytime we need to.”

Spock froze for a moment. Jim’s casual suggestion opened up his box of suppressed desires. To have Jim in his mind, to sense the current of his thoughts …

Strengthening his shield, he put his hand on the meld point of Jim’s upturned face. His breath hitched with Jim’s background thoughts in his mind.

Jim playfully snapped Spock's penis once. “Wait for me.”

“You will be late if you don't leave in 15.67 minutes,” Spock said, controlling his breath.

“See you,” Jim said, and despite Spock's warning, kissed him again.

* * *

 

Spock had never felt his daily work so tediously before Jim’s departure. Nothing ignited Spock's interest, not even when he proceeded to expand Jim’s influence to the neighbouring area. Spock handled his duty with the same efficiency and meditated frequently, but everything felt dull without Jim.

The only thing that distracted Spock from his thought was his hunt for the cult leader who betrayed his own kind for the master’s favour. He had tore down the cult, turning everyone against him, and engineered his fall from grace, but now it was time to see it to the end.

He had cornered the man in a deserted alley, his trap ready to be sprung on his oblivious prey. His right arm was still bleeding under the bandage.

Jim would have frowned if he saw that. “Mr. Spock, you have gone against my order to take care of yourself as you should. How do you think you should be punished?” He would have said. Spock would be wrecked after the punishment, but basked in the stolen moments of Jim treating his wounds and brushing his hair gently. However, Jim was not here, and Spock intended him to be ignorant about his method.

“You think you're so clever,” The man yelled, “You're a monster. Prepare to face my god’s wrath.

Spock crossed his arms and waited. He could see the expanding pattern of the deadly web he wove.

The book glowed in his hands, and Spock recognized that it shared the same origin of power as him, both calling on the ancient beings to honour their deals.

While this ability was formidable, every agreement had fine prints and catch, and it had no mercy on those who broke the causes. It remained to see if Spock's enemy was aware of them all. The cult leader read from his book, “In my god’s name, thunders and lightning will fall on you.”

Thunder and lightning struck Spock, who smelt burnt flesh and hair but still stood.

“Why do you still live? It's impossible!” the leader widened his eyes.

“You believe that your god will do your bidding,” Spock said. “You think that your gods are formidable, but you have run out of their favour.”

Spock almost smiled inside. He had laid the trap in advance, using his blood to drag both of them into his shared dream. The book may have allowed his enemy to manipulate the future, but Spock mastered his control of dreams: nothing ever counted in dreams if he had decided so.

As the leader was still too dumbfounded to react, Spock dealt the final strike.

He ignited a fire on the cult leader, watching him scream in agony. He would never be able to escape from the eternal fire, a fitting punishment for someone who sold his soul to the master.

Leaving the leader in his hell of dream, Spock picked up the book and examined it. This person had called on the book to manipulate the near future to their whims, but he would investigate it to see the book’s full potential after he took care of his wound.

At least the work would distract Spock from thoughts of Jim.

* * *

 

It was illogical to fantasize about Jim and what he would do with him at work, so he utilized every technique he knew to focus on his duty.

However, during his work he kept looking up expecting Jim’s nonchalant comments on his current task. He missed Jim’s spark of intuition and diplomatic skills when he had to break down a fight and negotiate for business.

Jim would laugh and squeeze his shoulders before taking over the negotiations, conquering everyone with his charm. When he left the meeting room he would laugh and flirt with Spock until Spock blushed, and everyone involved would worship the ground Jim walked on.

When Spock finished his work for the day, he checked the clock twice as the time he spent working felt much longer than what his inner time sense told him.

His body craved the pleasure and torment Jim brought him. The house was too quiet without Jim’s footsteps, too empty without his books laying by his favourite chair, without him sharing meals and room with Spock.

He retreated to his rarely used bedroom at night, but the bed was too large and cold without Jim spooned in Spock's arms, so he worked late into the night. While he was free from the distraction of Jim’s actual presence, his mind played the memory of the last passionate morning and night they spent together when he was least prepared and his stomach was hit with arousal.

The link he maintained with Jim only allowed him to sense the surface thoughts of Jim’s mind, unless they directed the equivalence of a mental shout to each other. However, it was fascinating to feel how he jumped through a lot of seemingly unrelated points of thoughts and yet followed a formidable course of logic. During the course of the trip they discussed the business and Spock listened to Jim talking in his mind.

It was addictive.

_Spock?_

_Jim? What is the matter?_

_Where are you?_

_I am working in the study._

_So late?_

_Vulcans do not need as much sleep as humans. You, otherwise, need rest._

_But I miss you,_ Jim’s mental voice deepened in tone. _I keep thinking when I return home I will rip your clothes off, throw you on the bed and ride you rough and fast, and you will squirm and writhe under me and make those small sounds that I love. Do you want it as bad as I do?_

The lust in Jim’s thoughts heated Spock up. Suddenly his trousers became more constrained. _Yes, I do._

_Are you blushing? You always do when I tell you what I want to do to you. Have I told you how lovely you look when you are blushed and flustered?_

Now Spock felt his face heat up.

_I still remember the show you put on for me. How many time have you touched yourself? Did you play with your hole? Have you used any toys on your nipples? They are so eager for my touch and lips, and you always press them against me for more attention, and I can never resist you._

Spock shivered, feeling Jim’s ghost touch over his hardened nipples, which rubbed against his clothes.

_Once._

And it maddened him with longing for Jim, so he opted for meditation to suppress his desire.

_You must be so lonely and neglected, all hot and bothered. Let me take care of you now. Are you sitting or standing? What’re you wearing?_

_I am sitting against the desk._ Spock's heart raced. _I am wearing a shirt and a pair of cotton trousers._

He could sense Jim’s amusement. _Let's do it slow and nice. Put your fingers in your mouth and think of them as mine. Suck them, rolling your tongue around them. Use a bit of teeth and lick them all over the way you did to mine._

When Spock pulled out his fingers, he panted heavily.

 _Pull up your shirt to your underarms,_ Jim said. Spock did that, feeling a bit silly, exposing himself to the cool air

_Roll your fingers around your nipples like I would do to you. I would pinch them a bit, and make it up to them._

Jim guided him to torture his nipples until they were over-sensitive to his touch. When he released them from his fingers, they felt swollen and heavy.

_Your nipples‘re so sensitive. I bet you can come from me only playing with them. Take out the sucker and the furry ball you liked so much last time._

_Jim, have mercy …_ Spock protested in his mind, but he had obediently displayed the toys and put them on himself as instructed.

His breath became irregular as the pollen spread by the dusting ball made his nipples burn and swell even more. He bent his back, trying to move away from the torturous suckers on his nipples but there was no escape for him.

His trousers were uncomfortably tight, and his penis rubbed against the fabric when he thrust his hips, causing a spike of pain and pleasure.

_Jim, please …_

Spock almost doubled over when Jim sent an image of himself to his mind, with Jim spreading his legs and his trousers down just enough to take his beautiful penis out, stroking it with a steady pace. Jim‘s face blushed with passion, and Spock could sense Jim’s desire rising. He opened his mouth, wanting to catch and worship Jim’s penis and gave its due, only to be stumped by the emptiness.

_Go on, Spock, you can do that._

Spock came in time to match Jim’s orgasm.

_Good work. You can take them off now._

Spock removed the toys with a quiet hiss of breath. His come damped his clothing, and he felt embarrassed by his lack of control.

_You’re a gift, so sensitive and responsive and all mine. I wish I could be with you. I miss you_

_I miss you too,_ Spock thought, forgetting his discomfort. Then he was stung by how he let his sentiment slip to Jim.

 _I have counted on that._ Jim's mental voice was so soft, so happy and full of affection that Spock was warmed all over despite his exposed skin. _Wait for me to come home to satisfy your need._

Spock took a shower after saying goodnight to Jim. Looking at his own flushed face in the mirror, Spock wished Jim was here with him. He wondered about the feeling in Jim’s voice, and for a moment, dared to hope if it was more than sex between them.

* * *

 

Spock counted the days to Jim’s return. Jim’s mental sex with him only made his body painfully aware what it was going without.

He spent the next several nights well awake, his meditation futile, interrupted by images of Jim. Finally giving up, he sighed in a human manner and opened his drawer.

From inside he pulled out with care the shirt Jim last wore, his fingers lingering on the fabric, which still carried Jim’s faint scent. He pressed it close to his face and sniffed, letting Jim’s scent calm himself. Then he put it back gently. It was a poor replacement for Jim, but Spock had learnt to make due with what he could get.

The long lonely nights gave Spock time to refine his designs and improve the toys he made for Jim. His breath quickened when he pictured how beautiful Jim would look twisting and squirming in pleasure under his designs.

 _Your pleasure is mine, mine, mine_ , Spock thought.

* * *

 

When Jim returned home, he pulled Spock in for a kiss, with a hand squeezing Spock's ass.

”I missed you, Mister,” Jim said as he released Spock to breathe. “Did you miss me?”

“Yes,” Spock said, knowing how Jim liked him to spell his feelings out.

He was rewarded when Jim smiled, nuzzling his neck and biting hard enough to bruise.

“You need rest and food,” Spock said. Jim did not take enough care of himself when he was left to his own devices. “I have obtained the magical book…”

“You're right. I’m starving,” Jim interrupted him, sliding one hand under Spock's robe.

“Let me prepare something for you first,” Spock said with a hiss, as Jim’s fingers found and played with his nipples.

“You’ll be my dinner tonight **,** ” Jim said, pressing and rubbing Spock's nipples. “I can't wait to feast on you.”

Spock thought he should protest more for Jim’s welfare, but what he finally managed to say was, “A shower?”

“Good idea, Spock,” Jim said with a smile, pulling Spock's robe down to expose his chest.

“Face the wall,” Jim said, when he led Spock into the shower.

Spock did so, spreading his arms and legs to brace himself. He swallowed a sound when Jim shoved a thigh between his legs, the weight of Jim’s penis against his sensitive skin.

Jim continued to nibble on Spock's neck hard enough to bruise while pressing Spock against the bathroom wall. “Tighten up your thighs.”

Spock spread his arms further, tightening up his thighs to let Jim rub between them more easily. The wall was cool and his erection was trapped against the wall, but all he could focus on was the friction he felt when Jim thrust between his thighs, and he saw stars when Jim’s penis rubbed against his balls.

Jim sucked Spock's ear tip, bit it and licked it over, which sent another electric sensation right to Spock's groin. He kissed downward, the warm tongue leaving a cool shiny trail.

“Did you tend to yourself other than the time I asked you to?” Jim asked.

“No, I waited for you as you ordered.”

He was tempted to after that night, but his own fingers only frustrated him as they were no replacement for Jim’s.

“Very good. I’d hate to punish you if you disobeyed my order, but I knew you would come through for me.”

Spock’s heart warmed up at Jim’s trust, his groin heating up when Jim thrust more strongly and brought them both to completion.

They left the shower for the bed in each other's arms, while Jim played with the soft hair on Spock's stomach.

“As your reward, tell me how you want me to satisfy you. You can tell me anything you want.” Jim smiled mischievously, and Spock knew that Jim would lie here doing nothing until he spoke of his desire.

With the week he endured, Spock craved Jim so much that he easily surrendered to Jim’s demand. “Kiss me.”

Jim’s lips were soft and yielding to his own. Their tongues sought out each other like long lost friends, with gentle prodding and teasing.

Spock released Jim’s mouth as Jim panted, kissing downward to Jim’s neck where Jim’s scent was strong. He buried himself there and breathed, startled by how much he missed the sweet and enticing scent. He licked and nudged Jim’s neck, sinking himself into the flower-like scent.

He released Jim as Jim shifted slightly, knowing that Jim’s delicate skin had hit the line between pleasure and pain. He looked at Jim who remained surprisingly pliant, and burst out, “I want to taste you.”

“Go ahead. I’m all yours.” Jim’s eyes were very soft.

With Jim’s permission, Spock kissed and licked the contour of Jim’s ear, sucking its tips. Jim was always fascinated by his ears, and it was the same for Spock with Jim’s pink, round ears.

After giving them both equal attention, Spock looked at Jim’s flushed face and a sense of tenderness overwhelmed him. He brushed Jim’s hair, feeling how soft it was and kissed Jim’s forehead, his eyelids and cheeks before moving downwards.

He cupped Jim’s shoulders and kissed his collarbone, before reaching for Jim’s small hardened nipples. He sucked one in while rubbing at the other, wondering if, like him, Jim could come from this alone.

It made him painfully hard.

Jim moaned and groaned when Spock lavished attention on them both. When Jim arched his back and pushed them against Spock, Spock licked and nipped them gently.

Then Jim shifted, and Spock released the one in his mouth, now swollen and glistening with moisture.

“What do you want to do now?” Jim asked. “Tell me what you want to do to me. Tell me why you want to do it.”

“I will kiss your feet,” Spock said, catching Jim’s feet when doing so, as Jim giggled and squirmed from his kiss on the soles. Then he took out a bottle of lotion to rub over Jim’s feet to moisturize them, satisfied that there were no calluses. These shoes fit, so he would make more shoes of this design for Jim.

“I don’t get why you put so much time on mine,” Jim said, his feet relaxed under Spock’s hands.

“Because I want you to feel comfortable going anywhere you want to,” Spock replied. When they first escaped, Jim would squirm with pain if he walked too long in the ill-fitting shoes they stole from the shops. Spock took it as his duty to take care of that, and it was no hardship. He loved how delicate and sensitive Jim’s feet were in his hands.

Jim widened his eyes. “It’s surprisingly sweet.”

“It is logical to prevent you from being hurt,” Spock said. “I want to kiss and touch you from up to down.” The words flowed more easily as Spock kissed up and massaged Jim’s calves. He loved how firm they were, and how Jim relaxed under him.

He approached Jim’s groin, and heard Jim’s breath quicken. He hovered above it and supported himself on his elbow, not quite touching Jim.

Spock’s mouth watered at the sight of Jim’s penis. It was pink and half hard, and its soft head contrasted well with the hard shaft underneath. Under Spock’s watchful eyes it enlarged and hardened more, demanding its due.

“I will touch you.” Without much ado, Spock nuzzled against Jim’s penis, savouring Jim’s scent. Then he licked Jim’s balls and held them in his mouth, enjoying how smooth and heavy they were, with his hands fondling Jim. They were so smooth and vibrant in his hands that they ignored a burning desire in Spock.

“Come on,” Jim put his hands in Spock's hair. “Suck me.”

Spock smiled inside at Jim’s impatience. He licked Jim’s balls again before releasing them and feasting on Jim’s penis.

He held Jim’s hip, taking time to savour Jim’s salty taste, gently licking around and teasing the head, paying attention to the underside, enjoying how it filled his mouth. He sucked happily, moving up and down the shaft with his hands fondling Jim’s balls, and he thought he could do it forever.

Jim’s thrusts became more irregular and his muscles tensed up. Spock reluctantly released it from his mouth because he had a promise to keep. Seeing now how proud and erect it was, Spock pressed a light kiss to it before reluctantly moving on.

Jim tried to pull him back, but he held him and chided, “Be patient.”

He looked at Jim sprawled on the bed, his hair disheveled and eyes wild, his chest heaving and panting, his skin flushed pink, his beautiful penis erect and dripping. He had never come across such a gorgeous being before, and now he was given a chance to worship and feast on Jim as he liked.

He kissed Jim’s abdomen and licked around Jim’s navel, feeling how Jim squirmed underneath him. The fine hair on Jim’s skin tickled his nose.

“Am I so delicious?” Jim asked. “You did the licking thing a lot.”

Spock licked Jim again before replying, “You are fantastic.”

He summoned the set of new toys he made, saying, “I want to demonstrate their use on you. I hope they please you.” He picked them up one by one, checked them again and put them on Jim’s body. His heart raced at how beautiful Jim was adorned and marked by his creations.

Spock stepped backward so that he could see Jim’s every response. Jim squirmed and twisted when his nipples were sucked by two tulip-shaped vibrating suckers. The flower that enveloped and rotated against Jim’s penis stimulated him with its various textured petals. Soft vine-shaped rope embraced Jim, dripping nectar all over him.

Jim’s face reddened, and sweat glittered on his skin. He flexed and released his fists, and thrust his hips up in the air, his eyes lost in desire. He was what poets and painters dreamed of, and Spock wanted to look at Jim forever.

But Spock could tell that it was getting to be too much for Jim, so with a wave of his hand, the toys retreated. He returned to hold Jim in his arms and kissed him lightly, feeling Jim’s breath calming down. The he started to lick all the nectar from him, cataloguing the whimpers and moans Jim made when he licked his underarm.

“Are you pleased with my effort?” Spock asked.

Jim panted and rested his head on Spock's chest, nipping his skin. His penis was heavy against Spock.

“Enough teasing,” Jim said, rubbing himself against Spock’s thigh.

Spock gently withdrew, thrilled by Jim’s whining sound, but he wanted to give something better to Jim. “I want to please you as always.”

Spock moved downward to face Jim’s beautiful penis again, taking it in and letting Jim fuck his face. When Jim came inside his mouth, Spock came without a touch to himself.

When he was leaving to clean Jim up, Jim pulled him close. “A moment. I want you here.”

Spock spooned Jim, rubbing his back and listening to Jim’s heartbeat.

“You outdid yourself, but do you really get off on caring for me?”

“I want to please you. If you allow me to, my place is by your side always,” Spock said, frozen after he heard the naked longing in his voice.

“You don't realize that you're mine, do you? When I said you're mine to care for, I mean it for life.” Jim sounded confused, as if he were stating a fact that any three-year old child should have known.

Spock's heart beat loudly. “I was unaware. Please forgive me.”

“I guess I must not have been clear enough when laying out the ground rules, but when I say you’re mine, I mean mine exclusively. You belong to me, and don't think that you can ever escape from me.”

“I am honoured.”

“Good, but what do you think you deserve for doubting my words?” Jim looked up at him, and Spock's pulse raced at his look.

“I will come up with suggestions worthy of punishing my mistakes for your decision.”

“I am waiting,” Jim said with a smile, and Spock's mind was filled with excitement and hope.


End file.
